Resident Evil: STARS Reborn
by NEBSparky86
Summary: The elite unit S.T.A.R.S. were wiped out by Albert Wesker, or so he thought. Rebecca Chambers and several international soldiers secdretly revive S.T.A.R.S. Can they reinvent the origanization and help those fighting the Umbrella Corporation?


This is my first Resident Evil fanfic, so please let me know what you think of it. This story will be a set of missions told in first person perspective.

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S. Reborn

Prologue:

S.T.A.R.S. were the elite SWAT force in Raccoon City until that fateful mission in the Arklay Mountains in the mansion incident that no one learned about until after Raccoon City was wiped off the map due to the viral outbreak.

Two years after Raccoon City, one of the few survivors from S.T.A.R.S., Rebecca Chambers took it upon herself to secretly revive S.T.A.R.S. and combat the Umbrella Corporation still holding control over most of the world, despite accusations of funding bioterrorist out breaks around the world.

Albert Wesker, a former Umbrella information officer and leader of S.T.A.R.S, seems to be working both sides of the bioterrorism coin. One mission he'll help law enforcement and military and next he'll help the terrorists knowing full well that the right people would thwart their efforts. Many law enforcement agencies hadn't been focusing on him because most of their searches have been Ozwell Spencer, the founder of the Umbrella Corporation. Many countries began outlawing Umbrella and arresting employees involved or suspected of being involved in illegal experimental procedures that lead to the disappearance of many people, most of which were anti-Umbrella activists and well respected soldiers. Rumors were spreading that most of those missing people were transformed into bio-weapons for Umbrella's private use.

Rebecca, since the incidents with the Ecliptic Express, Umbrella's underground training facility and the Mansion, began establishing contacts with certain hackers and various agencies. Senator Graham knew about Rebecca wanting to revive S.T.A.R.S. and provided secret funds to her and several special forces soldiers. Besides sending funds, Senator Graham sends survivors of the Raccoon City and Arklay Mountains incidents to help her and her team revive S.T.A.R.S., at the moment codenamed Team Chambers.

Personnel File

Mark Anderson

Age: 31

Rank: Gunnery Sergeant (US Marine Corps, Navy SEALS)

Hometown: St. Louis, MO

Occupation: Marksman and Alpha Team Leader

Bio: A rather cold soldier from 14 years of service in the Corps. He lost a girlfriend who went on a research trip in the Antarctic. A companion of 2nd Lieutenant Billy Cohen, he has a sense of justice and sees that it is given to those who deserve it. Mark is a master marksman with most guns and is known to make most kill shots with a specially modified M9 Beretta.

Lena Komura

Age: 23

Rank: Master Sergeant (US Army, Green Berets)

Hometown: Osaka, Japan

Occupation: Infantry Support

Bio: Born into a family of wealthy game designers, she dreamed of fighting in the Green Berets. She claimed that Fate gave her that chance after her parents were unlawfully sent to Rockford Island, an Umbrella run prison, on the charge of racketeering for a non-existent drug cartel from Panama. Vowing to avenge her parents death, she became a dual-citizen and enlisted in the US Army without second thought against her aunt's advice to go to college. After enlisting she applied to join the Green Berets and after being rejected twice and serious physical endurance tests, she finally joined the Green Berets. She specializes in infantry support wielding any Support Assault Weapons.

Franklin Eisenhower

Age: 19

Rank: Lance Corporal (US Marine Corps)

Hometown: Gettysburg, PA

Occupation: Demolition

Bio: A young man who claims that Dwight D. Eisenhower is his great grandfather. A bright young mind, Franklin is quick to analyze a situation under pressure and figure a solution to win a battle. Specializing in demolition and infantry, he was quickly promoted to Lance Corporal for his versatility and quick thinking. Franklin has an intense hatred for Umbrella after losing a close friend in an Umbrella sponsored terrorist attack.

Aleeya Li Jue

Age: 20

Rank: Warrant Officer (Chinese Navy)

Hometown: Guilin, China

Occupation(s): Intelligence, Surveillance and Tactical Sabotage

Bio: Aleeya came from a line of Chinese naval officers who severed under every chairman since Mao became chairman. Both parents were sold out by corrupt Intelligence officers who were bought and paid off by Umbrella officials who wanted to conduct secret tests in Tibet. Her parents caught wind of the secret tests but were eliminated before they could inform top Chinese officials. After a viral outbreak sixty miles from Lhasa was contained and sterilized, the corrupt officials put blame on capitalists who had no ties to Umbrella. Aleeya has a strong sense of justice and always fights for those who are falsely accused. A specialist in electronic warfare and sabotage, she is often known to those in the Intelligence world as 'Swift Horse' for her information gathering and brief yet destructive sabotage. Aleeya seeks to avenge her parents and acquit the businessmen who were accused of unleashing the viral outbreak.

Alexandria Williamson

Age: 26

Rank: Tech Sergeant (Australian Army, Aussie SAS)

Hometown: Alice Springs, Northern Territories, Australia

Occupation(s): Scout and Infantry

Bio: An Aborigine whose parents were victims of an attack of Umbrella BOWs on an Aborigine village. After learning of the attack, her uncle and aunt took her to Sydney where she finished high school. After completing high school, she enlisted in the Australian Army in order fight against terrorism and even Umbrella. When Rebecca Chambers offered her a position in S.T.A.R.S., she took her offer without hesitation.

Barret Anderson

Age: 46

Rank: Colonel (USAF)

Hometown: Collinsville, IL

Occupation: Bravo Team Leader and Infantry

Bio: Barret is the oldest member on Team Chambers. He is known for quick thinking and adjusting plans when they don't turn out the way he envisions them to go. He is a survivor from the Rockford Island outbreak and was acquitted of the crimes he accused of by corrupt Air Force officials who were killed by the initial outbreak on Rockford Island while trying to escape after learning that Umbrella had left them to die. A strong sense of justice and well knowledgeable on politics he is a patient soldier and waits to get diplomatic clearance before jumping into any situation. Barret often prefers to use American made weapons than any foreign weapons.


End file.
